


Inception of Boxes

by SenpaisPants



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisPants/pseuds/SenpaisPants
Summary: *** Based on a prompt from Tumblr *** “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Eyewtiness or any of the characters.  
> This is crap, so please don't hate me.  
> Please, I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I wrote it two-three days ago. :^)

Christmas Eve. Seven years later.

The multi-colored lights outside twinkled against the blackness of the sky. Snow had already begun to fall several hours ago, providing the ground with a thick blanket of white. The cold air nipped at his already pale skin as Lukas made his way up the creaky porch, his long legs taking two steps at a time. His fingers clutch the body of a wine bottle tightly while the other carries about three different decorated, holiday bags with tissue paper sticking out from the tops of them.

He wets his dry lips and uses the tip of his boot to bang on the old door. Several moments pass before the door swings open to reveal a familiar, feminine face. “You made it!” The other gasps in shock and steps aside to let Lukas inside, the warmth from the house enveloping his cold body.   

“You doubt me, Rose? How long have we known each other?” Lukas teases and immediately drops the bags and bottle of wine on a nearby couch. “Too long, hun.” With a snort, she replies with a shiver, goosebumps forming along her skin. 

A yell sounds from somewhere in the house—It’s Helen. “Rose, who is it?”

Rose looks to Lukas expectantly, who just shakes his head, and she sighs deeply, rolling her dark orbs. “Just some carolers.” This seems to satisfy Helen because she doesn’t press further. Rose fixes her gaze back on the blonde male, stepping closer.  “What’re you doing here? It’s—I thought…well, Philip said you weren’t coming. Something about a trip to Jersey for some motocross event on Christmas?” Her voice was soft, so no one would hear them. 

Lukas feels a twinge of guilt run through his chest at the mention of the motocross event. She subtly reminds him of the fight Philip and him had yesterday about said ‘event’. Philip had stuck with Lukas through everything for the past seven years. He’d agree to do anything Lukas wanted or needed him to do, but go with him to Jersey on Christmas and be away from his family? It was a firm no.

Hold on. It wasn’t just a ‘no’. It was a _hell no._ Philip had crossed his arms and had given Lukas the coldest look he’d ever seen on that innocent face. “ _Just go, Lukas. If this thing means more to you than Christmas with your family…and me, then go.”_ And that had been the end of the conversation. Lukas had the full intent of leaving his stubborn boyfriend, but as he was leaving, he'd seen the hurt look on Philip's face. He couldn't leave him alone--not now.

Lukas sighs deeply and scratches at the back of his head, eyes looking down at the ground. “I know, I know. He’s pissed at me. I was gonna go. I –I just couldn’t go without him—or leave him here alone.” When he looks back up, she’s no longer paying attention to him, but rather to the presents laying discarded on the couch.  
  
“Any for me?” She questions and bats her eyelids expectantly at him, completely forgetting their earlier conversation. Lukas scoffs and moves some bangs out from in front of his eyes, a soft frown gracing his features. “Hm, I actually don’t think I got you something. Shit. Oh, well.” He shrugs as Rose gasps and narrows her eyes at him, stabbing him in the chest with her index finger. “ _Lukas Waldenbeck,_ I swear to the Lord above, if you didn’t get me something…”  
  
She doesn’t finish because Lukas is already laughing and nodding his head softly. “I got you something, so don’t get your panties in a twist, okay?” He pauses and looks down at the bags. “I think, there’s still some in the car. I’ll be right back.”

Rose seems to be content with his answer because she simply rolls her eyes and calls softly after Lukas as he slips back through the front door, “Hurry up, you _jerk._ We’re getting’ ready to eat.”

Lukas head back over to his car and pulls out two more gifts. Both are boxes. One is substantially smaller than the other. The smaller is for Rose. Inside is a white scarf with rose petals on it. She’d been eyeing it, when they went shopping for Philip’s gift.

The box his boyfriend’s gift was in was… rather _large._ It was a hundred times bigger than it needed to be. Lukas had used an old printer box to wrap Philip’s present in. _Boy,_ he hoped Philip would like it or at _least find it amusing_. Hopefully, it would make up for their fight. 

He carries both boxes inside and drops them on the sofa beside the rest of the presents. Laughter traveled through the air, drawing Lukas to the kitchen. Everyone was in there. His dad, Rose and her new boyfriend _,_ Gabe and Helen, Tony and his girlfriend, Kamilah and her nephew, and finally… _Philip._

Philip was standing with his back turned to Lukas, no doubt a soft smile spread across his face as well. The room got quiet as everyone noticed his presence. Heads turned to look at him, but only one head mattered to him. His boyfriend took his sweet time moving his body to look at him. Brown eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly at the sight of Lukas. 

Philip looked… _stunning._

He was dressed in his usual dark, blue jeans and brown boots, but this time he had a sweater on. It was your usual Christmas sweater, which was made out of wool. It was jet black with two cats, lounging out by a huge fireplace. Off to the side of the felines was a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. It was truly the ugliest thing on the face of the planet, but Philip loved it. He adored everything about Christmas from the ugly sweaters to the lights on the tree to the nasty eggnog—just everything.

Lukas takes a wild guess it was from the fact that Philip never had much of a Christmas, when he was with his real mother or in the foster care system. And now that he could have a _real_ Christmas, he wasn’t going to pass it up--not for anything, not even for Lukas. Lukas couldn’t blame him. If Philip wanted this, Lukas would give it to him. He’d be there for him, since Philip was always there for him.

“Lukas?” Philip questions, almost like he couldn’t believe Lukas was there, standing in Gabe and Helen’s kitchen. Lukas couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at his boyfriend’s utter confusion. He takes the last couple steps that separates the two of them and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss. One of his arms wraps itself around Philip’s middle in order to drag him closer to his body while the other hand moves to grasp the side of Philip’s face, thumb rubbing gently at his cheekbone. 

 _God_ , he’d missed this. There’s a moments hesitation before Philip flings both of his arms around Lukas’s neck and yanks his head down even closer—if that were possible. But by the time Philip sinks into their heated kiss, a loud cough echoes from behind them. They break their short-lived kiss and glance over to the rest of the family. It was Tony, who’d made the sound.  
  
“Sorry, guys. Didn’t want you guys to get carried away right in front of us.” He jokes, making Lukas’s cheeks redden slightly.

Suddenly, Gabe pipes up and rubs his hands together, trying to help the boys out. “Who’s ready to eat?”

 

* * *

 

 

Philip couldn’t believe his eyes.

Lukas was really here, standing with the brightest smile he’s ever seen. It’s only after the group has eaten dinner does Philip actually get to talk to his boyfriend privately.   
  
“I thought you had a motocross thing in Jersey?” Philip asks, his head cocking to the side. In response to the question, Lukas grins and brings his hand up to move a stray piece of Philip’s hair behind his ear, “I did, but I realized you were more important.” Philip’s stomach does a flip at that, but he raises a brow at the other, his voice laced with a teasing tone. “Oh, really? So, I’m more important than your…precious motocross?” He can literally see the hesitation in Lukas’s face as he decides how to answer. 

The male gulps and Philip laughs lowly, shaking his head with a clear smile. “Look, I get it.” He leans up to plant a kiss to Lukas’s lips, “Motocross is your life, but I’m glad you’re here, you jerk.”

Lukas grins back, something shining in his eye--like he’s keeping something from Philip. But what? He doesn’t get to ask because Rose is literally pulling them into the living room, yelling something about presents.

 

* * *

 

“It’s too big.”  
  
Philip says as he stares at the wrapped box before him. It’s the size a teenager, if they were curling in on themselves. From his left, he can hear Lukas laugh, clearly wanting to make a joke about what Philip had just said.

Brown eyes glare over at his boyfriend. “You didn’t have to get me something so…”

“Big?” Lukas finishes for him. This earns him a smack in the arm.

Tony pipes up again form across the room. “Well, go on, Philip. I’m dyin’ to see what you got.”

Philip shrugs his shoulders and shifts forward, fingers dragging down the red and green wrapping. He sighs softly and eyes the duct tape on the top of the box, so he grabs the scissors and cuts it open. Finally, he gets it open and…

There’s another box.

The brunet flashes a quick glance over to Lukas, who continues to smile at him.

“What is it?” Bo draws before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

“It’s just a box.”

 Everyone leans forward as if Philip had been lying, but true to his word. There sat a box inside of the original box.

“Go on. Open that one.” Helen offers and leans back into Gabe’s side. Gabe subconsciously leans over to place a peck to the side of her cheek.

With another loud sigh, Philip repeats the process of digging the scissors into the top of the smaller box. What’s inside of that box has Philip frowning even more.

“ _Lukas._ What the hell, man?” Philip states, eyes moving back to glare at his boyfriend. Lukas is still supporting that smug smile on his face. Inside of the smaller box had been—you guessed it—another box.

“I bet it’s in there. Just keep lookin’, babe.” Lukas pipes up while Philip rolls his eyes, mentally cursing Lukas for his immaturity sometimes. The brown eyed male stabs the box with the end of the scissors again and successfully rips the tape again, revealing yet another box, which was smaller than the last one and the one before.

“ _Lukas._ ” Half of the group groans while the other half rub their foreheads in annoyance. Philip clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth and repeats the process again, intent on getting to the bottom of this—literally. And again, there is another box, which is even smaller than the last.

So, Philip does it again and an even smaller box is beneath it.

By now, everyone has turned away from Philip and Lukas, clearly minding their own business until Philip finally finishes opening up his present. Helen and Gabe are snuggling, probably talking about who’s going to put away leftovers tonight. Kamilah and her nephew are playing with some presents he got. The boy, Chris, is sporting a soft frown mainly because Kamilah won’t let him play with his new karaoke machine quite yet. Rose and her boyfriend are snuggling close and pressing kisses to one another like their teenagers again. Bo is having a heated conversation with Tony about something or another while Tony’s girlfriend sleeps beside them, mouth hanging open slightly.

“Is there even anything in here, Lukas?” Philip says overdramatically as the last box he’d opened was literally the size of a tennis ball.  

Lukas just shrugs his shoulders and stands up, moving through the living room to go back into the kitchen. “Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Philip grits his teeth and stabs the tape, plucking the folds of the small box open. His eyes widen.

There is in fact another box inside of the previous one, but it’s completely different than the other ones. Philip picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand, examining it closely. It’s not like the rest of the brown, cardboard boxes. It’s a black velvet one. His fingers shake slightly as he flips the box open. Inside is a glimmering silver ring, shining back at him. 

Time seems to stand still as he stares down at the box, his heart hammering hard inside of his chest. He gulps and looks up only to meet icy blue orbs that stare back at him. Lukas has a soft smile on his face as he leans down, bracing himself on one knee. 

The other leans slightly to the side and places something down—a beer he’d retrieved from the kitchen--, then turns back to face Philip, who just stares dumbfounded. 

“So—you found it, huh?” Lukas asks and takes hold of Philip’s free hand, fingers rubbing the skin tenderly.

“Are you serious?” Philip asks, voice raised slightly. It’s only now that he realizes that everyone is looking at them again, except for Tony’s sleeping girlfriend, who continues to snooze peacefully.

“Totally.” Lukas confirms, a grin plastering itself to his face as he continues to rub Philip’s hand. “I wanna spend my life with you, Philip. I wanna go to Motocross events with you by my side. I wanna come home for Christmas every year with you. I—I just want you, okay?" 

Philip stares afterwards, blinking at the blonde before breaking out into a grin. “You’re a fucking sap, you know that?”

Lukas grins and plucks the box from Philip’s hand, taking the ring from it. “I like the phrase ‘savage’ better.” At this they both laugh and Lukas fiddles with the ring, biting his bottom lip afterwards. “What do you say?”

Philip doesn’t waste a second longer. He leans forward and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, smashing their lips together. “Of course, you idiot!”

As they kiss, Lukas slips the band onto Philip’s finger before breaking apart, but continuing to lean their foreheads together. “Worth the wait?”

“I could’ve done without the boxes, you prick.” Philip narrows his eyes.

Lukas laughs. “Now, where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
